1. Field of the invention:
This invention is in the general field of collecting downstream, migrating fish and diverting them from dangerous conditions such as hydroelectric turbines and the like through which they might otherwise pass. The invention is further directed to a method and apparatus of simulating the natural stream conditions to which the fish are accustomed and diverting them through the simulated natural stream condition around the hydroelectric generating facilities. The method and apparatus are further characterized by utilizing features which attract the natural migrating tendencies of such fish and lure them into the desired channel for avoidance of the hydroelectric facilities as well as avoidance of predators. The method is more particularly directed to the creation of an artificial flow in the relatively quiet waters of a hydroelectric dam reservoir and thus simulating what would be the natural course for the fish to take together with channelling them gradually in a generally non-visible conduit to a smaller conduit wherein the flow is of such velocity that the fish cannot escape or return to the reservoir.
2. Description of the prior art:
In the past there have been attempts to form fish ladders for diverting fish both upstream and downstream, as well as to form conduits circling hydroelectric dams or the like for the intended purpose of attempting to protect fish from passing through hydroelectric turbines and the like where they are generally destroyed in large numbers. None of the heretofore devised or conceived methods have included the method of creating an artificial condition which in essence "deceives" the fish into believing they are following the natural stream from which they entered the hydroelectric dam reservoir. Further, such prior attempts have in no manner encompassed a variety of techniques to gradually change the condition which was interpreted by the fish as a natural condition to a forced traverse around the dam area and to discharge them into the natural stream below the dam. In this respect it can be considered that there is no prior art whatsoever relating to the present invention.